


the noise at the end of the world in your ears

by carrieevew



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Season/Series 04, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrieevew/pseuds/carrieevew
Summary: a series of stories inspired by canon. mostly bellarke, most likelychapter two: Clarke and Bellamy say goodbye before he goes back to Arkadia (speculations for 4.06).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from _**[The Last Ship](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-86QIfLr_w) by Sting**_.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the events of 4.04 and the trailer for 4.05. Clarke and Roan discuss the future of their alliance.

Two Azgeda warriors brought two prisoners to the front of the crowed and pushed them to their knees. There were hoods over their heads but Clarke already knew who they were. Who they had to be. She took a quick breath and turned to Roan.

“Our alliance is broken,” he spoke, gesturing for the hoods to be removed. She saw Bellamy’s face and felt a sudden rush of blood, now pumping so loudly she could barely hear Roan as he continued. “Your people have been lying to me, covering up for you and your deception. We have been promised a solution and we’ve come for it now. You have a shelter and we intend to take it.”

The crowd behind him was growing louder and more restless with every minute and in the corner of her eye, Clarke could see her own people shifting on their feet nervously, their hands resting on their own weapons.

“You’re right, we’ve promised you a way out.” Clarke clenched her fists, trying to stop her hands from shaking. It felt like they were one wrong word away from a massacre, both sides more than ready to fight their way through a see of blood to get to the Ark. “And my people have not lied to you, we are doing what we can. If you let me, I’ll explain everything to you,” she said, hoping that her face remained as blank as possible, even if she herself felt like crying.

She was so damn tired of constantly ending up in the same situation—at the brink of war with and army of Grounders who blamed them for every thing that went wrong.

Clarke looked over to Bellamy and while his eyes remained trained on her, there was an emptiness in them. He was on high alert but Clarke knew his face. There was defeat written all over it and suddenly she was sure. Bellamy knew that something had happened to his sister. No, not just that. If he thought she was hurt, he’d itch and squirm, trying to get to her. For him to stay still like that, he had to think she were dead and Clarke felt her heart hurt at the thought of his pain.

Roan looked at her for the longest while, calculating, before finally agreeing to speak to her. He lead Clarke to his tent, leaving his guards by the entrance and as they entered, Clarke was stuck with an awful feeling of déjà vu. Only this time there was no throne in the Commander’s tent, only a small table and two chairs. Roan took one of them and gestured for her to sit down.

“You wanted to talk,” he said, putting his elbows on the armrests and interlacing his fingers in front of his face. “So talk.”

Clarke assessed him and spoke, “You could try to take Arkadia but we have been warned and we are ready for you.” She kept her looking straight into his eyes. “We have more bullets that you have men and you will lose.”

Roan’s jaw was working and he narrowed his eyes at Clarke but she kept on going.

“I understand that you think we’ve betrayed you but it’s not true. My mother has found Alie’s old lab and she’s trying to replicate the serum that turned your people into Nightbloods. Right now, this is our only shot,” she said and Roan pursed his lips. He leaned closer to her, resting his hands on the table.

“And yet you’re putting most of your people to work on fixing your ship. And don’t even bother denying it, my people have watched you long enough.”

“You’re right,” she confirmed. Full disclosure it is, then. “But that is out last ditch back up plan, Roan. We’re doing what we can to avoid using it because it is one tiny life raft that will only hold a handful of people,” she said, remembering her teacher telling the class about the tragedy of the Titanic. “It’s a way to preserve the human race, not to _live_.”

The tent went quiet and Clarke made herself hold Roan’s gaze as he chewed on her words.

“You made an impassioned speech, Clarke, but I still no reason to believe you.”

“And I can’t prove any of it to you right now. We need time.”

“I remember you telling me that we don’t have much of it. So you better hurry up because I want to see it,” he spoke and got to his feet and Clarke followed, not giving him the chance to look down on her. “Azgeda isn’t known for their patience and if I am to hold them off, I need proof.”

“I—,” Clarke started but hesitated. “What does that mean?”

“It means that we will stay here until you’ve convinced me that we will not be betrayed by the Sky People. You will show me what you’re working on, explain it to me and make me believe that you’re telling the truth. Your move, Wanheda,” Roan explained and cocked an eyebrow like he expected her to argue.

Clarke swallow hard. “Fine,” she finally answered with a huff. “But you’ll give me my people back.”

Roan smirked at her in an entirely unsettling way. It felt like he wanted to mock her for not knowing something all too obvious.

 

***

 

Clarke stood still as one of the warriors led Bellamy and Kane towards her and then cut the ties on their hands. She watched them both stand up and waited for the warrior to leave behind the tree line before she launched herself towards Bellamy. She collided with him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his neck and felt his arms going round her middle. He took a deep breath and all but collapsed on hers, nearly bringing them both to their knees.

Clarke moved her mouth to his ear.

“Octavia is alive,” she said quietly and Bellamy froze. He pulled himself away to look at Clarke, his eyes searching for answers and Clarke nodded with a small smile. “She came to Arkadia a couple of hours ago, it’s how we knew to get ready.”

“She’s okay?” Bellamy asked with disbelief. “But—”

“She’s been wounded and she’s lost some blood but she’s alive and she’ll through it.”

The transformation on Bellamy’s face was amazing. His eyes grew bigger and the smile he gave her was the brightest thing she’d ever seen. He pulled her back into a hug.

“Thank you,” he whispered into her hair and Clarke smiled into his shoulder blade.

“That was all her, she’s incredibly strong. I just patched her up,” Clarke answered as they pulled away from each other. “Let’s go home,” she said. “You can see for yourself.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some speculations for episode six.
> 
> written before i saw all the sneak peaks but it still fits, more or less, so here it goes. hope you enjoy it!

For the longest time, they just stood there. The sight of Arkadia burning, their home and last hope turning to ash and rubble was so captivating and all-consuming that Clarke felt like her feet had planted roots into the ground, rendering her completely unable to move.

It wasn’t until the Ark ring collapsed on itself, crashing against the nearby hill that they were finally shaken out of their stupor. The wind sent puffs of thick black smoke towards them, making them cough and only then Clarke finally tore her eyes away from the conflagration.

Octavia was still holding her hand, squeezing it as hard as she was able to. Octavia’s other arm was wrapped around Bellamy's neck, her have hidden in the crook of his arm.

Bellamy held his sister as close to his chest as possible. He looked away from the Ark and at Clarke, the terror on his face undoubtedly reflecting everything she felt perfectly. She opened her mouth slightly, trying to find her voice again but before she had a chance to talk, another piece of debris broke from the Ark and fell on the sleeping sector, sending sparks all around.

Everyone took a step back, except from Monty, who shouted about the hydrazine and started towards the closest control panel, activating the fire-supressing system manually.

It took a second for the rest of them to catch up but when the foam was released with a barely audible _whoosh_ , coating the corridor leading to the medical wing, they moved into gear as well. The guards ran to the garage that, luckily enough, was located on the other side of the settlement and started hauling the hydrazine barrels onto the truck that was quickly driven away and parked outside the gate.

Clarke waited till Bellamy picked his sister up again and directed him to carry her outside as well. She moved to the rest of the Arkers then, checking on their injuries and telling them to join Octavia.

Almost everyone had left Arkadia when they heard the unmistakable rumble of a rainstorm coming. Clarke exhaled a breath of relief until a dreadful thought came to her. What if that were the black rain already?

But it wasn’t.

The droplets falling on her face didn’t burn though. They felt cold on her warm face and Clarke stopped for a minute, taking in the sight in front of her. The fire was slowly dying down and Clarke blinked away the tears that came to her eyes—only partially because of the biting smoke still surrounding them.

 

***

There was deafening silence on the other side of the radio call when Kane filled in Abby and the rest staying in Becca’s lab.

He finished his succinct recap and went silent as well. Clarke and Bellamy looked at each other and the back at Kane, and heard a bit of static coming from the radio.

“Um—” Raven started but cut herself off for a heartbeat. “What about the hydrazine?” she asked hesitantly.

“It’s safe,” Kane answered and they heard Raven huff with relief.

“That’s good,” she said “We have a plan and if it’s gonna work, we’re gonna need every last drop of it.”

 

***

Miller was putting his things on the back of the truck as soon as they disembarked, preparing for the trip back to Arkadia. The hydrazine delivered—not without trouble, he decided he would be more useful back home.

Clarke decided to stay behind, though. Jackson pulled her aside at one point and filled her in on Raven’s condition, his face worried. He didn’t say anything about Abby developing symptoms but she knew that it was only a matter of time.

And now, she was standing a little to the side, watching as Bellamy and Roan measured each other with narrowed eyes. Clarke felt a smirk pulling at her lips and she dipped her head before either of the noticed them laughing at them.

At the back of her head, there was a gnawing thought that she should’ve been more worried about leaving the two of them alone, even with Miller to stand between them. Bellamy and Roan had held each other at the end of the knife or a gun so many times already that she probably should’ve been more wary about all the ways this trip back might go wrong but she just—wasn’t.

Bellamy was too smart to let anything happen to the only person standing between them and almost-certain death from the hands of an Azgeda army and Roan just—knew. He always had. From the second she started begging for Bellamy’s life, there was no point in lying to him. And no need to ask.

Roan opened the door on the passenger side of the truck and waved Bellamy off. As he walked back towards her, Clarke noticed Bellamy rolling his eyes at the gesture in such an exaggerated way that pulled a small and surprised snort out of her that she tried to hide by pressing her hand to her mouth but he noticed anyway.

He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, unimpressed and Clarke stopped fighting her smile. He stopped right in front of her but didn’t say anything. She suddenly realised they with Miller and Roan in the car and Emori still on the boat, they were now alone.

Clarke inhaled slowly and looked up at Bellamy.

“I’m sorry I’m not coming back with you,” she said quietly.

“It’s okay, Clarke,” he answered, shrugging his shoulder the tiniest bit. “You’re worried about your mother, I get it.”

Earlier, she’d told him about Raven’s seizure with strangled voice and shaking hands, and without the need to explained any further, he understood.

Clarke grabbed his hand suddenly and, startled as he was by that, he let her tug him a little bit closer. Clarke reached her other arm and pulled him her a hug, burying her face in his neck. Bellamy’s arm went around her back and she was enveloped in his warmth.

“You gotta radio in every hour until you get back, alright?” she said into his collarbone.

“Clarke—” Bellamy tried to move away from her embrace to look at her face but she only held on tighter.

“Please, Bellamy,  I _have to_ know you’re okay.”

She felt him nod against the side of her head and only then was she ready to loosen her hold on him. Bellamy took a half of a step back, moving his hand from her back to her cheek. She nuzzled into her palm, her arm still around his shoulders.

“Clarke,” he tried again, his voice pleading and Clarke raised her gaze, looking into is eyes. “I’ll be fine, I promise. And I’ll check in as much as you want, okay?” he said with the tiniest hint of amusement and she smiled at him. “Just—,” Bellamy’s hand tightened slightly on her cheek. “You be careful, too. I don’t like how jumpy Roan and Emori are about this place.”

“Yeah, I know,” she nodded. “It’s even more disturbing how tight-lipped they are. But it’s not like we have any other options, is it?”

Bellamy closed his eyes and exhaled a tired breath. He opened his eyes again and looked at Clarke, searching her face. He ran his thumb over her cheekbone and slowly moved closer towards her, then pressed his lips to her forehead. Clarke moved her arms back around his neck while his hand moved from her face to the back of her head, cradling her closely.

They breathed each other in and just stood like that until Miller opened the door to the truck.

“Hey, Bellamy!” he called out, sticking his head outside. “We’re losing daylight!”

They disentangled slowly, both smirking lightly.

Yes, it was time for Bellamy to go but he stepped away from her slowly, Clarke’s hands staying on him for as long as possible.

Bellamy shot her one last glance before stepping into the truck and Clarke raised her hand to wave, a little shy.

She watched them drive away until she could no longer see the truck. Emori waited patiently for her to her back on the boat and offered her a weak smile when she turned the engine on.

It was time to get to work for her, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, feedback would make me the happiest in the world.
> 
> come visit me on tumblr @[carrieeve](http://carrieeve.tumblr.com)


End file.
